In general, commodities such as snack cookies and the like are packaged in bags using a pillow packaging method (vertical pillows and lateral pillows), and sold. In most cases, the commodities-containing bags are aligned on showcase shelves in stores, and sold. However, in this method, these bags need to be manually placed on showcase shelves bag by bag, and the disadvantage of this method is that the bags are only displayed on predetermined showcase shelves, and consequently have a limitation in places to be displayed.
A displaying and sales method that requires no display shelves, referred to as a strip bag display, has been known. The strip bag display has a display state in which, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of commodities are attached to a tape member that has a predetermined width and referred to as a display strip, and hanged down from this. This display state makes it possible to display and sell these commodities in various places such as sides of a register at a shop and sides of a front counter at a hotel, without the necessity of display shelves.
With respect to the conventional display strip, for example, an arrangement was used in which punching processes are applied to predetermined positions of a tape made of a paper or a resin, and an adhesion tape is attached to the rear face thereof so that commodity-containing bags are bonded to the adhesion tape by the punch holes. In addition to this arrangement, for example, another arrangement was used in which resin-made hooks are preliminarily attached to predetermined positions of a tape made of a paper or a resin, and punch holes are opened on the commodities-containing bags so that the commodities are hooked at the corresponding position, and attached thereto.
However, the problem with these display strips is that it is difficult to automatically carry out the attaching process of the commodity-containing bags to the display strip by using a machine. Consequently, at present, the strip bag displaying method has not been widely used.
Here, a display strip has been proposed in which a heat seal layer is formed on one side face so that commodity-containing bags can be directly heat sealed, and bonded thereto. The application of this display strip makes it possible to easily automate the sequence of processes for attaching the commodities-containing bags to a display strip and for packaging the commodities into the bags continuously.
Upon attaching the commodities-containing bags to this display strip, it is necessary to bond these with a sufficient sealing strength so that the bags should not drop naturally by gravity upon attaching the commodities-containing bags to the display strip at a shop or the bags should not come off during the transportation. However, in the case when the sealing strength is increased, upon removing the commodities-containing bags from the display strip, the surface layer of the bag might be damaged, impairing the printed face thereof to cause degradation in the commodity appearance, and in the worst state, the peeling tends to reach a place other than the sealed portion, resulting in a problem in which the bags used for maintaining the commodity quality are subjected to scratches and pores.